Math tutor
by alab4m-dieg0
Summary: Inuyasha has just failed another of his tests. kagome volunteers to tutor him. one thing leads to another. [oneshot.] warning: lemon! R


hi! this is my first fanfic... hope you like it (:

Math Tutor

at school

"Damn it! I got another D on my math test!"

Inuyasha had just gotten the results of his test and was not pleased at all. He may be the richest guy in town and was the school's playboy but he wasn't that smart in the head.

"It's okay Inuyasha! How about I help you with your math! That way you'll pass for sure. (:"

Kagome had always been "just a friend" to Inuyasha and even though she wanted Inuyasha, she feared he would never like her.

"Oh yeah! That would help a lot. Thanks a lot. Meet at my house tonight?" "Sure!"

smirk Inuyasha knew perfectly well that his family wasn't home for the week and that him and Kagome would certainly be getting a lot of alone time which made him very happy.

later on that night

ding dong

"Oh, the door is ringing, I think it might be Kagome."

"Hey Kagome! It's so great you could come over tonight. I need help a lot!"

"Haha no problem Inuyasha! Let's get started then."

The two had been working diligently for 30 minutes when Inuyasha came up with a plan.

"Hey Kagome! How about this: for every question I get right, I get to do something to you. How does that sound?"

"I guess that's all right seeing that you aren't doing too well right now (:"

This offer intrigued Inuyasha a lot and he had begun to do better.

"Ok. Try this problem."

"And if I get it right, well, you'll just have to find out."

Sure enough, Inuyasha had gotten it right and Kagome was just about to find out what his little plan was. He slipped his hand under her skirt and started stroking her legs. Kagome had never felt a sensation like this before. Inuyasha then snapped at her panty making her jump making him satisfied.

"Why are you wet my darling? Is it for me?" His finger went into her underwear and began stroking her clitoris. She arched her back and made uncontrollable moans unable to stop her surroundings. Inuyasha stopped and licked off some juices and decided to move onto the next question.

"Ok. Kagome, what's the next question?"

With a hint of sweat and disappointment, she gave him an easier question hoping he would be able to quench her desires once again. Of course, Inuyasha was able to complete it leading him back to his treatment. He returned to where he left off and spread Kagome's legs open. He stuck his finger back under her underwear and decided it would be easier if he pulled it off, besides, it was soaking wet. He pulled it off and threw it somewhere shocking Kagome but she decided to go along with it. He stuck 1 finger up her folds and started pumping in and out. Kagome was surprised by his action but enjoyed it. He pumped faster and faster and then put a second finger in. She was arching her back and was unable to hold in her moans. She leaned into his hands and he stuck another finger in and pushed harder leaving all 3 fingers trapped inside her tight folds. She was so into the whole teasing that she was now off the chair and going along with Inuyasha's fingers. He stopped and decided she had enough and again licked off her sweet juices. Then, he returned to the math.

Kagome, now drenched with sweat, couldn't take it anymore. He had teased her long enough. She skipped the question and let him have his reward. He accepted it willingly and they moved into his room and onto leaned against the door.

Inuyasha had the dominant hand leaning against her and the door and kissed her vigorously. She returned immediately and Inuyasha begged for entrance at her lips. She opened willingly but he continued teasing her lip making her beg for more. He finally went in and it was like a battle of tongues, never knowing who would win. He carried her bridal style and laid her on the bed. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and saw that his prize was hidden behind a lacy covering.

Kagome, deciding to use her boldness, offered to help. She unhooked it letting it sag a little showing a good deal of cleavage and sat up so she could tease him better. Inuyasha was practically drooling while he watched. She slowly got lower but never showed too much, just enough to drive him mad. He had gotten impatient and ripped it from her hands and pinned her to the bed sucking the right one while squeezing the other. Kagome moaned and arched, never had she felt this before and she couldn't take it. He returned the same treatment to the other never forgetting its presence. He then slowly pulled down her skirt and ran a claw along her folds making her come to her climax.

Kagome, thinking it was her turn, flipped Inuyasha over and got on top. She unbuttoned his shirt and saw how muscular and in shape he was. He had a perfectly toned chest and abs. She sucked on his nipples making Inuyasha pant. He didn't want to show his likeliness. Kagome pouted and decided to remove his pants. She undid it slowly and threw it to a corner and then pulled off his boxers only to reveal his prize. A fully erect manhood and it was hers for the taking. She took the length into her mouth and started sucking, running circles around it licking his juices as well. Inuyasha couldn't take it, this girl was good. "KAGOME!" He shouted and this pleased her a lot. She nibbled the top and this drove him to the top. He decided enough was enough and pulled her under him again deciding he needed her in him.

"Kagome, this is going to hurt okay?"

"I know, it always hurts for a girl when it's her first time. I just want to know I love you."

This made Inuyasha very happy and now even more cautious about hurting her but he needed her. He positioned himself in front of her opening spreading her legs apart more. He pushed in and through the barrier. Kagome was crying and almost screamed except Inuyasha kissed her in time to save her from screaming. The kiss was passionate and full of love. After Kagome got use to his size, he went in and out.

"Inuyasha, you're too slow, go faster, its killing me."

Smiling at her request, he complied with her wishes. "As you wish Kags." He pushed in and out of her. They were in perfect rhythm. Inuyasha knew Kagome was nearing her orgasm.

"Inu… INUYASHA!" she said panting but she was still in him. He was pleased with his work and pulled out collapsing next to her.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha. Wow, that was the best sex I've ever had."

"It was your first duh! Hey let's go shower off, we're all sticky from each other."

"haha. Sure. It's not like we haven't seen everything we have to offer."

This continued on in the shower like a never ending cycle of love. They obviously didn't care if the whole neighborhood could hear them; they liked it better that way.


End file.
